Romeo and Juliet: Star Trek Style
by AlekseiDubov
Summary: This is the story of Saavik's parents. She is a child born of a Romulan and a Vulcan, and this is the story of how they met. I wrote this in English class about 3 years ago, but I wanted to get something up on the account early. If there is an actual story behind Saavik's birth, I'm sorry, but I was struggling to find a topic to write about.


6

**Romeo and Juliet: Star Trek Style**

**The Story of Saavik's Parents**

Sonalik is running; running much more quickly than any human ever could. Unfortunately, the people chasing him are not human either: they are Vulcan. This is another, directly correlated, problem since he is neither. Sonalik is a Romulan who has been living on the planet Vulcan under the persona of a Vulcan for several months. Now his cover had been blown and he is being chased by several members of the Vulcan Imperial Guard. The chase has been going on for nearly two hours and both sides are beginning to tire.

Knowing that he cannot continue for much longer; Sonalik ducks around the next corner far more discreetly. Instead of being able to dart into an empty house as he'd intended, Sonalik finds himself trapped. He stops just short of a line of fresh guards blocking his path. He spins round desperately; just in time to see the original guards turn the corner and fully encircle him. Sonalik surrenders, well aware that there is no way out. He just has time to roll his eyes before the Vulcan nerve pinch is administered by the nearest guard and the Romulan falls instantly unconscious.

Sonalik doesn't wake up again until sometime the next day. When he awakens, he finds himself in a typical Vulcan prison. That is not necessarily all bad, and not just because it means he hasn't been deported yet. The Vulcans deem it illogical treat their prisoners without at least some professional courtesy and tend to go well beyond the necessary level of habitation and nutrition. The cell is also not encompassed in bars. In fact, it is perfectly comfortable. There is only one problem: no visible door, and therefore no escape route.

Sonalik had heard from former prisoners that every time a Vulcan entered the room they came from a different spot and seemed to melt through the wall, leaving the same way. Once they were gone, however, neither that spot nor any other in the room was passable.

Not feeling like getting up, Sonalik just lays on the bed and reflects on how close he had come to escaping his home planet, Romulus. He was never on the planet Vulcan because of a mission with malicious intent; he just wanted to escape the violence and anger of his species. Vulcan had been a perfect alternative because Romulans were an offshoot of the Vulcan race and their appearance and genetic make-up was nearly indistinguishable. The only real difference is acting on emotions, which is what made Vulcan such a perfect escape. The Vulcans did their best to suppress the emotions that still ruled the Romulan society. Yet Sonalik is now bound to be forced to leave this paradise because he has been unwilling to admit his feelings. The only way to prove his story now would be a mind-meld, but the Vulcans would undoubtedly deem it too dangerous and refuse.

Upon deciding that it will do no good to starve, Sonalik drags himself out of the bed and nibbles on a piece of what had quickly become his favorite Vulcan fruit. Just then a Vulcan arrives to fetch him for settlement of the case. Sonalik is allowed to finish the fruit first before following the guard with a sigh.

The entire ordeal goes exactly as Sonalik expect. He is allowed to tell his story without interruption but has no evidence to support it. The offer of a mind-meld is shot down quickly. The hearing comes to an end with the final statement of "Your story may or may not be truthful, but we cannot risk endangering our people."

Sonalik nods sedately and leaves without waiting for a final sentence; knowing what it will inevitably be. An escort quickly steps forward to guide him back to his cell.

A short time later, as Sonalik is staring dejectedly at the ceiling from his position lying on the bed, another Vulcan enters his temporary holding cell. A glance is all that is required to identify the man as the Ambassador to the Federation. He is a man of extremely high standing, but that isn't enough to earn acknowledgement of his presence, he finds, as Sonalik goes straight back to staring at the ceiling.

"I was present at the hearing. You did not remain to hear your sentence," the Vulcan man prompts. When a response is not forthcoming, he continues. "I assume this is because you are familiar with our custom. You face deportation. You did, however, present a strong argument and I find that I believe you."

This is enough to draw a dull response. "Sure. Even if you do, it's not like you can do anything about it."

"I would like to know for certain, if I may." The Vulcan holds up a hand in an obvious offer for a mind-meld.

Sonalik sits up and flicks a hand irritably. "Fine, go ahead."

In the meld Sonalik learns that the Ambassador's name is Sarek, and Sarek finds every word Sonalik told the court was in truth. The meld also convinces Sarek to help his new Romulan friend. He offers to organize an escape, and Sonalik accepts with a cautiously hopeful attitude. _After all, _he decides_, it won't change much if I'm set up or the plan fails._

As it turns out, neither of these disastrous options are triggered. Sarek's plan goes smoothly and Sonalik is hidden safely in the Ambassador's house. Since he can't risk leaving the house, Sonalik is watched over by Sarek's human wife, Amanda. He spends much of his time helping the family wherever he can and teaching himself more of Vulcan's customs.

Also while there Sonalik meets T'Laun, Sarek's much younger cousin. She comes around often and the two easily fall in love. Amanda encourages their romance and Sarek voices no objections. There is no one else there to put a stop to it, so the relationship progresses quickly. After a few short months Sarek sneaks them to Earth on his shuttlecraft. The trip is taken at warp four, very advanced for a shuttle. They are wed by a human pastor of Sarek's acquaintance. Though this is not the traditional marriage of either culture, it is accepted as the only feasible option.

The problem arises shortly after their return to Vulcan. T'Laun had been bonded to the Vulcan male Suran as a child according to Vulcan custom. Their parents had chosen the bonding with the intention of their marriage when the proper time came. As it happens, the proper time is the worst possible time. T'Laun refuses the second marriage and demands that the bond be severed. Her wishes are granted only after an illegally long argument and an emotional outburst by T'Laun. When she returns to Sarek's house that night she is extremely distraught and needs the members of all three different species to help her calm down. As she does she explains that she has been disowned until such a time that her illogical behavior has been rectified. All members of Sarek's household simultaneously suggest that she stay in the ambassador's house. At this she is capable of calming fully.

Nearly a year later, life is running smoothly for them all. T'Laun is expecting her first child and Sonalik is able to make brief appearances in public as the search for him has been called off. Sarek is called to make a speech at a conference on the planet Babel. Amanda decides to accompany him when she learns that their son is the first office on the escort, the starship _Enterprise_. They offer to bring T'Laun and Sonalik along as well, but the young couple gently refuses. They find several pet projects to keep busy with as they are left to their own devices. One such project is helping Sonalik to understand the teachings of Surak.

Surak was the Vulcan martyr who taught the Vulcans the advantages of logic and peace. These teachings are advantageous to Sonalik as they help him blend more easily into the culture. Even so, he refuses to completely abolish his illogical emotion.

The day before Sarek and Amanda are scheduled to return, T'Laun goes into early labor. Despite the risk, Sonalik trails his wife to the hospital. T'Laun dies but her child, a little girl, lives. The teachings of Surak help Sonalik keep his composure long enough to take the child and remove himself from the presence of Vulcans. Upon returning to the seclusion of Sarek's home, however, the only thing keeping him from suicide is his child.

While waiting impatiently for the return of Sarek and Amanda, Sonalik holds his little girl in one arm and writes a note to his surrogate family with the other. The note details the day's occurrences and begs the older couple to take good care of the child, whom he names Saavik. The next morning, Sonalik waits until he sees the two arrive on the property. When they do, he places Saavik gently in a baby carrier with the note tucked in beside her. He then carefully takes out Sarek's emergency phaser and withdraws into his room, spinning the knob from stun to kill almost tenderly. Sonalik levels the phaser at his head as he hears the front door open. He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger in time with the shutting door, ending his life without a second thought.

Sarek and Amanda are saddened by both deaths and have no qualms about raising the little girl. Saavik grows up struggling with her emotions and decides to join Starfleet, just as Spock had. In Starfleet, Captain Spock takes her under his wing and invites her to be an officer aboard his ship, the newly remodeled _Enterprise_.


End file.
